


I'm so lucky

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: Jack left you naked in his bed to go to a meeting, he deeply regrets it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of exactly what a guy said in one of my classes today.

“This is the most pointless thing in the world.” Jack complained.  
He and Conor had woken up at an unnatural time in the morning to go all the way across town to go to a meeting. When they arrived, they had been told to wait in a large conference room. Ten minutes later they were informed that the company that they were meeting with needed to postpone.  
Conor looked over at his brother, seeing his head on the table, small sighs coming from his mouth.  
“It’s okay, we can just go for breakfast or something.” He told him.  
“You don’t understand, I got up at an ungodly hour and had to leave y/n naked in my bed for nothing.” He said, softly hitting his head off the table top.  
He heard Conor laugh in his seat, “Then go, you lazy ass,” feeling a kick to the leg of his chair.  
He ordered an Uber, stopping by a shop to get some food for breakfast.  
He got back to his apartment, Conor had decided to stay in the area where the meeting was and Josh was back home for a couple of weeks.  
He came in and put the food on the kitchen worktop, going into his room. He saw you laying on his bed, hair fanned out on the pillow below you.  
He smiled, taking off his shoes quietly and crawling up the bed to lay behind you. He pressed small kisses to your bare back, making his way slowly up to your neck.  
You stirred beside him, waking up gradually.  
“Good morning beautiful.” He whispered in your ear, biting lightly on your lobe, sending a shiver down your spine.  
“Mmm, have you not left yet gorgeous?” you said sleepily, not yet awake enough to remember him waking you up the first time.  
“Been, gone, came back with food.” He told you, running his fingers lightly down your back, moving the sheet to just above your ass.  
His arm snaked around your waist, pulling your body into his side, his head nuzzling into your neck.  
“I love you.” He whispered, kissing up your neck and onto your cheek.  
“You okay there?” you asked, smirking at the obvious behaviour your boyfriend is showing.  
He lifted you by your waist, pulling you on top of him and forcing you to straddle his hips.  
“Just upset I had to leave this beautiful thing this morning,” he said, rubbing his hands up your bare legs to rest on your waist.  
He pushed his hands downwards slightly, and swiveled your hips on top of his crotch, his hips thrusting up due to the contact. He brought bring a large hand to the small of your back, pushing you down to lie on top of him and brought his lips up to yours.  
You turned your head just before your lips connected, his lips hitting your cheek instead.  
"I need to brush my teeth." you said, sitting up and smiling down at him.  
You got up, leaving a pouting and slightly whining Jack behind, sprawled out on the bed with a tent beginning to form in his jeans.  
You walked into your en-suite, grabbing your toothbrush out of the small jar by the sink.  
While brushing your teeth, you saw Jack pad slowly into the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes, then coming to hug you from behind, burrowing his head into your neck. He placed small kisses there, moving up your neck then down to your exposed shoulder.  
After you had finished, he turned you around and lifted you up slightly so you were sitting on the cold counter top, moving to stand in between your parted thighs. He moved his head closer to yours, tilting your head up slightly with his hand pressed lightly to your chin, closing his eyes when your lips where close enough to each other that he was sure you wouldn't stop it.  
You kissed each other until the counter was getting too cold for you, sensing your discomfort Jack wrapped his arms around you again and lifted you off the counter, a cloud of giggles surrounding the both of you.  
When he got back into your bedroom he dropped you down onto your somewhat messy bed, throwing the duvet off it and onto your carpeted floor.  
He crawled towards you, and hovered over you, his forearms surrounding the space either side of your head. He lowered his head and captured your lips with his, moving them slowly and eventually running the tip of his tongue along your plump bottom lip. You parted your lips and allowed his tongue to explore your mouth.  
You were making out for what seems like forever when he started to move his hips against yours, moaning into your mouth as he did. He sat up, looking lovingly down at you.  
“You are wearing far too many clothes,” you complained, tugging lightly at the bottom of his shirt.  
He leant back from you and took off his shirt, throwing it on the ground somewhere near the duvet. He got up briefly, taking his tight jeans off, crawling back over you and took in your naked state beneath him.  
He moves closer to you again, pressing kisses on your cheek and down the length of your jaw, making his way to his most loved destination to put kisses. Your neck.  
He sucked small hickeys onto your neck, knowing that when the boys come over tomorrow they will tease you both until no end, but in this moment, he didn't care. He pressed a series of small kisses over the top of the new bruises starting to bloom on your neck as his hand starts to caress downwards, from your waist to your hip.  
You moved your arms to circle around his neck, as you gently pulled his head back to yours so you could kiss him properly, his hand moved to drag his middle finger down your folds. You let out a relaxed moan, happy to be finally getting some attention to where you needed it.  
He moved his fingers up slightly, starting to make tight circles on your clit, a shaky breath escaping from your lips. He lifted his head and gazed down at you warmly.  
"I love you." he whispered, a small smile making its way onto his face.  
You captured his lips in yours once again, pulling back only slightly to return the loving words you both said on the daily.  
He moved his fingers down to your center, gathering some of the wetness that was dripping down before pushing two of his long fingers into you. He started to pump his fingers at a leisurely pace, but not too slowly that it wasn't absolutely heavenly. Feeling him curl his fingers, your toes curled, the pleasure inside you was phenomenal and as much as you loved your boyfriend’s fingers, you loved other things a bit more.  
"Jack." you mumbled against his lips. "Please, pl-just do something."  
He understood what you meant and removed his fingers from you. He pulled his face away from yours, sitting up on his knees and moved his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them.  
He stood up briefly to take his boxers off the quickest you've ever seen him.  
He moved back over you, capturing your lips in a kiss. His hands running down your sides until they reached the back of your knees, pulling them up so your legs were around his waist.  
"Ready?" he mumbled against your lips, lining his hard cock up with your entrance. After seeing your faint nod, he sank in, capturing your gasp with his lips.  
He started moving and whispering sweet nothings and soft moans in your ear. He pulled back to look at your blissed-out face, eyes closed, mouth letting out occasional pants of hot air. Moving one of his large hands up to your face he stroked his thumb over your cheekbone.  
"Open your eyes gorgeous, wanna see those pretty eyes." he whispered, moving his hand so he could run his thumb across your bottom lip.  
You opened your eyes slowly, gazing up at the beautiful man above you.  
"I love you." you whispered, moving your hands up and down his back, making small shapes as you go.  
You felt yourself get closer and closer to your peak as Jack whispered in your ear, “I’m so close.”  
“Me too.”  
He thrust a few more times before you both were pushed over the edge, panting into each other’s mouths.  
He laid his head on your chest, letting you both catch your breath.  
“Did you say something about breakfast?” you asked cheekily.


End file.
